


Tapping Out

by MaskHumanity



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, BMT, F/M, Fluff, In Love, Military, No Smut, USMC, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskHumanity/pseuds/MaskHumanity
Summary: An Adam Driver imagine.
Relationships: Adam Driver/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Tapping Out

He's there somewhere, in a sea of undifferentiated tones of green and black, as well hidden as he should be, given the nature of his uniform. And you're here, surrounded by hundreds just like you, balancing on the balls of your feet as you look for your man. No such luck, as of yet; you were starting to resent the little yelps here and there and all around you as other’s found their marks. Sunlight poured over the bleachers and the field of organized chaos. It was shaping up to be a lovely day in California; a perfect day to celebrate the graduation of your marine from basic military training. You search the rows of platoons again, eyes scanning the troops, one by one. You started to look for identifiers, and that is when you see him, his wonderful ears sticking out proudly from under his regulation cap.

He’s near your right view of the field, near the front left of his platoon, close to the guy holding the flag. You burned the location to your memory, knowing you would soon need to navigate all these people, the ones just like you, dying to see their marine. You and Adam had been high school sweethearts since Freshman year, when most girls only saw Adam's abnormally large ears or his lanky height, but you had always seen him for who he was. A sweetheart, with a love of cinema and theater – the midnight cereal thief, your double feature buddy, your biggest fan, and now – your marine. At the conclusion of high school graduation, after the two of you felt aimless following the tragedy of 9/11, Adam expressed interest in joining the Marine Corps. Sure, it had terrified you at first, but your country needed him more than you did, this time.

Adam shipped out quicker than you'd anticipated, even his recruiter asked you both if he were on the run from the law. You remember laughing anxiously in that tiny corporate office in Indianapolis, wringing your hands together under the desk. Duty to country and countrymen, he was willing to place himself in harm’s way to protect his nation, and to protect you, too. You took a deep breath, office air dry and stifling. You looked over to your boyfriend, eyes trailing his slender frame and you wondered how the military would change him. You hoped not too much. He looked back at you, stealing a glance while the recruiter turned around in search of yet another pamphlet. Adam reached for you, then; all ears and reassuring grin while you shared a quiet moment of understanding: _All would be well._

And now, here, in this beautiful sunlight at Camp Pendleton, all was almost well again. Basic Military training lasted eight weeks. Well, _just over_ eight weeks, but who's counting now? It’d been two months since you’d seen him, felt him, even heard him. You insisted he call his mom instead of you, willing to take the hit, and knowing it might hurt even worse if you got a taste without a whole meal. And now you could see him, his nose and ears and freckles distinguishing him from the crowd. You were waiting anxiously, butt barely making any contact with your seat, now that you'd seen him. His family was there beside you, his sister asking you to point him out once they'd noticed you'd caught a glimpse. The rest of the ceremony could not have gone by any quicker.

Tons of talking, endless talking, not an end in sight. You watched him move, one with his unit, slack jawed with how natural the movement seemed to come to him. He’d never been that graceful, always too tall, and too lanky, feet too big for eloquences such as this. He couldn’t even dance, but this – this was his element, it seemed. And your heart bloomed watching him so at once with it. Then the moment came for you to run. Like a bullet, you were speeding from the bleachers, hopping obstacles, and dodging random people who were unlucky enough to be in your way. You tried to keep track of where his group stood in your mind, but once you were on the same level, it was all a jumbled mess of camo and screams. You thought of Adam, standing perfectly still in position, waiting for you to come tap him out. Newfound fire lit under the soles of your tennis shoes, propelling you in the direction that felt right, but you found you had no factual backing for. Then you saw him.

The ears poking out from under the hat. The smattering of moles and freckles which kissed the side of his face. Your marine. Your Adam. Your distance closed as you sprinted towards him, accidentally shouldering a middle-aged woman in your pursuit, you mumbled an apology that was shamelessly halfhearted. As he came closer into view, you were able to make out more detail. How his shoulders were more broad, arms covered in corded muscles. His gaze directed straight ahead. Poor thing won’t know what hit him. Except, he would, he’d spotted you instantly, his entire body vibrating underneath the calm. You just needed to make it to him, and he would be yours. In the nanoseconds before you touched, you were worried he wouldn't move, but as soon as your arms flung around him, his were around your waist, his face buried into the safety of your chest. You climbed up his body, legs on either side of his hips, ankles locked tightly behind him as you nuzzled your way into his neck. Tears stained your cheeks as muffled sentiments were exchanged, his grip on you was life-or-death - tight and unrelenting.

"I missed you. I missed you." He whispered into your hair.

“Missed you too! _So_ much!” Your throat was thick with emotion, voice wavering in the breeze.

He kissed his way up your exposed neck, hidden by the way your hair tore around the two of you in the breeze. His kisses were needy, frantic, open-mouthed, and wet. _Wanting. Desperate._

“Missed you… god. Missed this.” He kissed your jaw and the tender spot below your ear.

You pulled back, pleased when his grip tightened. You weren't going anywhere. You looked down at him, clean shaven, plush lips as pink as they'd ever been, eyes a little pink as well and fresh dew damp around the corners. You leaned in to kiss him, lips touching for the first time in two months, and caramel fire spread through you like slow, agonizing bliss. The pair of you were lost in this kiss, this connection of souls separated for far too long, his hands threaded into your hair, your fingers gripped tightly at those magnificent ears which helped you find him. A few snickers surfaced from the platoon around the pair of you, but they'd gone unnoticed to Adam and yourself... simply happy to be back in each other's arms.

"I missed you _more_." You whispered, able to loosen your thighs around his waist when you realized just how _strong_ he’d become. Your weight was nothing for him, easy.

"I love you." He sniffled, hands grazing the underside of your bottom.

"I love you _more_." You grinned.

You two were so wrapped up you hadn't noticed his family catch up, absolutely mortified when you heard his stepdad clear his throat from behind you. You hopped down from your indecent hold on him and stepped to the side, blushing. Adam yanked you forward once more, dominant, and utterly mouthwatering, and leaned close to your ear to whisper.

"Thanks for tapping me out. I'll tap you back later."

He pulled away with a smirk and a wink and suddenly you were _even more_ glad that you’d booked a separate hotel room for the two of you tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying out different writing styles, and exploring little fantasies that come to my mind. Let me know if you all like these and would like to see more of these little pieces. I'm not ever really thinking of length - more emphasis on capturing a moment, but I live for feedback so hit me with some.


End file.
